Naruko the Ultimate Weapon
by NormeMichel
Summary: Orochimaru never went mising-nin status. Kushina never died the night of the Kyubi. Anko isn't as old. Naruko is a small girl who finds herself in some trouble when she meets a Masked Man. She is given power but is held over her head as she need to give him back something in return. May Contain Lemons in the future also contains (racy) words that may not be liked to be said by kids
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

Naruko the Ultimate Weapon

I don't own a thing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyubi**

_**End Of Chapter**_

Chapter 1: The Girl In Konoha

Naruko was sitting at home when she received a loud *thud* on her door.

The 5 year old girl had very rarely had guests. Her mother was usually out on missions to provide for them.

'Who could be at my door?'

Naruko rarely attended the Academy as she found it a waste of time.

Instead she trained to the best of her ability.

She would get training from her godfather whenever he showed up or his friend.

But usually he was out doing 'research' for his book.

Naruko swung the door open.

In front of her stood a Pale skinned man with Purple eyeliner.

Naruko knew this man as Godfather's teammate Orochimaru.

"Ohayou Orochimaru-sama!"

The Snake Sannin looked at the Blonde haired Ocean blue eyed girl and gave her a huge hug.

The girl giggled as the Sannin swung her back and forth effortlessly.

Naruko's legs kept swinging wildly until Orochimaru put the girl down.

"When did you return Orochimaru-sama?"

"Just this morning…Naruko why aren't you at the academy?"

Naruko shook her head.

"The academy is just a place to waste away your youth…isn't that right Orochimaru-sama…" Though Jiraiya was her Godfather Orochimaru was usually there to teach and guide Naruko.

The Snake gave the girl a sly grin.

"Ready to train?" The Pale man already knew the answer.

"I've been waiting for months to train again!" Naruko gave the Sannin her signature fox grin.

"Well it's best not to wait I may leave again soon."

The Sannin lead the way to a training ground he preferred.

oOo Near The Forest Of Death

They stopped in front of a large dense forest.

The Snake put a seal on the blonde to track her movements then sent the girl off on her own.

'The Forest Of Death…so deadly…yet so perfect.' Sannin licked his lips.

Naruko would only dare to enter the forest when Orochimaru was around.

If she got lost or was injured the Snake would find her but if she was all alone…

It was a perfect place to test his strength usually low-ranking missing-nin get lost in the forest as a high rank would find his way out or know to not enter the deathtrap.

If Naruko so wished she could be the prodigy of her class but she decided that school was lame and she didn't need it.

Naruko found a small clearing in the forest where a fire was roaring.

She didn't sense the chakra so either it was really low or the person in the clearing was suppressing theirs as to not be found.

Naruko jumped into the clearing deciding a surprise attack was her best option.

Naruko landed next to the fire in a crouching position.

A small girl who looked almost 12 years old nearly fainted from seeing the blonde.

'Who is that?'

She began to shake violently and she pulled out a kunai.

Her hand shaked the kunai and made it seem like she was trying to do a magic trick.

Naruko gave the girl a questioning glance before she stood up and pushed her hands into the air in a way to say 'I come in peace'

The girl steadied herself but didn't put her almost nonexistent guard down.

Naruko extended her hand.

She looked at the hand.

"I don't want to hurt you… you look beat up I can take you to the hospital in Konoha if you wish…"

The girl was reluctant but she grabbed the Blonde's hand.

She felt a part of her needed to trust this person… like she was going to be important to her.

When Naruko pulled her to her feet and shouldered her weight as her leg was battered and didn't look like it could go far.

"Naruko Uzumaki…" Naruko gave her a smile…a genuine smile.

"Anko Mitarashi…"She tried to return the smile but grimaced in pain.

"Anko-san what were you doing in that forest?"

"I wanted to run away from home…I'm just a failure in Konoha…"

"If you want Orochimaru-sama could train you with me…"

'Why is she being so nice to me?'

As if hearing her question.

"I've been seen as a monster my whole life I know what it feels like to be looked down upon…That's why I have to get stronger so they look up to me not down…" He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure Oro-sama will accept you and we'll become great friends too. That way we don't have to be alone anymore."

Naruko began to jump out of the forest.

Orochimaru was waiting for Naruko to return.

He had something important to do.

Just as he was ready to jump into the forest to retrieve the her the blonde jumped out of the forest carrying a dark haired pupil-less eyed girl.

Naruko stopped in front of her Sensei.

Before even asking a question.

"I found her in a clearing she needs some medical attention."  
Orochimaru took the girl's other arm and they took her to the hospital.

oOo In Konoha near the Medical Ward

They used the rooftops more than the streets.

Naruko didn't need to be scolded are stared at by the villagers.

Though most children loved being the center of attention in Naruko's case being everyone's attention meant being targeted.

Nearly everyone in this village hated the girl.

Naruko waited on a nearby roof as Orochimaru took the girl inside the medical building.

Naruko felt a presence behind her.

She reached for a kunai but her hand was grabbed immediately.

Naruko was lifted into the air and forced to stare at a man behind an orange swirled mask.

Behind the mask an eye glowed red.

Naruko noticed the eye as the illustrious Uchiha Sharingan.

The eye casted a Genjutsu over her.

Naruko lost consciousness.

Orochimaru returned to the place he left the blonde but there wasn't a trace of where she went or where she was.

'Where did she go?'

oOo In The Genjutsu's world

Naruko was staring at the man who took her to this red and black covered world.

"So Fox-Demon do you know why you are here?"

Naruko stayed quiet

'Who is this guy?... What did he want with me?... and why did he call me fox-demon?'

"I can hear your thoughts."

Naruko froze

"This is my world after all…"

"Your world?..." Naruko didn't know how to comprehend this.

"Yes… and to answer your questions.

I am Madara Uchiha…You have something I require…and your nickname will become apparent later in life."

"Madara Uchiha….as in one of the strongest shinobi alive."

"Yes…and I'm flattered someone of this village knows my power."

"What could I have that you need…I don't have much."

"Right now I am of no need of what I require from you…how about a gift instead?"

Naruko had never been given anything in her life a gift from Madara would be dangerous but a gift is something she couldn't refuse.

"What is it?"

"Something that will make you powerful."

"What could that possibly be?"

"The Sharingan…"

Naruko's legs were wobbly.

"You know of its power is this not a great gift?"

"Arigatou…but why?"

"This gift is a way to say I gave you something now you give me something in the future…When the time comes I will return I expect my gift to be ready."

"What is it that you want?"

"In time you will know."

oOo Real World

Naruko awoke on her bed.

'Was it a nightmare?'

She felt different.

Naruko looked into the mirror.

Her eyes were their usual ocean blue.

Naruko sighed in relief.

'It was just a nightmare.'

Then a thud was made on Naruko's door.

She jumped from the sudden sound.

She went to open the door.

In front of her stood Oro-sama.

But as the Sannin looked at the blonde he backed away.

"Oro-sama?"

"Naruko what happened."

Naruko looked down

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

She was wearing her black Uzumaki shirt and pajama pants.

She wasn't injured…what was wrong.

Suddenly Naruko realized.

She ran to her bathroom mirror.

Her Ocean Blue eyes were gone.

In their place stood two red eyes with tomoe within the pupil.

Naruko collapsed.

Orochimaru caught the girl before her head crashed against the bathtub.

oOo Hours Later

Naruko woke up.

Orochimaru looked at the girl and sighed.

"What happened Naruko?"

"I-I don't know I was standing outside waiting for you then someone grabbed my hand…then I was in this genjutsu…A man he called himself Madara he made an agreement with me…A Sharingan for a gift only I could give."

Orochimaru's eyes darkened.

"This is bad Naruko…you in more danger now than ever."

Naruko looked scared.

"You mustn't return to the Academy…I'll get Hiruzen to allow me to train you personally…I don't wish to scare you Naruto."

"but… Mother?"

"I'll get her permission too…maybe she'll even help."

"Help with what Oro-sama?"

"We need to train…Wait here Naruto I'll be back soon."

Orochimaru left the building.

_**End Of Chapter 1**_

_**Kushina isn't dead and Orochimaru isn't insane(yet) that will be explained later(maybe)**_

_**Madara is ALIVE!(or is he?)**_

_**Just something I thought up ay my dad's house.**_

_**I might keep going with it.**_

_**As it is I'm having a bit of writers block with twins.**_

_**Also got something else being written at my mum's home.**_

_**So til next time…**_

_**Leave dem like dem reviews and dem stuff**_

_**Til we meet again!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A team

Naruko the Ultimate Weapon

I don't own a thing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyubi**

_**End Of Chapter**_

Chapter 2: A Team.

Orochimaru knocked on his sensei's door.

The old man had re-taken his seat as Hokage as the Yondaime sacrificed himself to stop the kyuubi.

Hiruzen motioned for the Sannin to take a seat.

Orochimaru refused to sit.

"Sensei…I ask of a request." Orochimaru bowed his head something he only did when he really wanted something or was genuinely sorry.

"Ask away…" Hiruzen puffed on his pipe.

"I ask of you to stop giving solo missions to Kushina Uzumaki so that she and I can train Naruko Uzumaki."

Hiruzen put his pipe down.

"Why do you ask of this?"

"All due respect Sensei I cannot answer this."

Hiruzen heard the distress in his student's voice.

"I will bring this up with the council."

"Hiruzen-sama…Please no one must know of this."

'Hiruzen-sama? He must be truly desperate'

"Okay Orochimaru-san as you asked I will keep this a secret and your request…I approve."

Orochimaru began to request what he needed for the journey.

After his requests were made Orochimaru left the Hokage's-office

The Sandaime took out his magic all seeing ball

'What is going on that I don't know about?'

He placed the eye on a follow over his student.

oOo At The Uzumaki Household

Kushina walked into her home.

Her child was waiting at the door

"Kaa-chan!"

"Musume!"

Kushina picked up her daughter and planted awaited kisses and squeezed her nearly to death.

Naruko didn't mind she enjoyed when her mother over-reacted to seeing her daughter.

Kushina had just returned from her ANBU solo mission of the week.

Naruko and Kushina began their weekly routine.

Naruko would laugh at her mother's antics.

Kushina would cry holding her daughter's small head and hug her like she would never let her go.

If Kushina was 5 years old they would look exactly the same except for the color of their hair.

Naruko inheriting her father's blonde hair color but also receiving her mother's red hair in highlights.

Naruko's eyes were ocean blue as were her mother's.

Kushina grew to resent her husband.

Without her permission he sealed the Kyuubi in their daughter…leaving them to a life that itself was hard to live.

As the Uzumaki's were settling down three taps on the door behind them took them out of their stupor.

The red head opened the door and their stood Naruko's (secondary) Godfather.

Hatake Kakashi.

Naruko hugged the White-haired Jonin tightly.

Kushina smiled at the act.

"eh Ohayou Naruko-san…Kushina-san"

Orochimaru approached the Uzumaki household soon after.

"Kakashi… didn't expect you to be here." The Snake sannin gave him a mischievous grin.

"Nor I you Orochimaru-sama" Kakashi hid his grin.

Naruko looked at the two men the only two men truly in her life.

"I have a message for the Uzumaki household." Orochimaru tried to sound formal.

"What could that be Oro-sama?" Kushina gave her daughter a questioning glance.

"We should discuss this in private."

The four people walked into the Uzumaki's home.

"Kushina-san we will need a barrier."

Kushina used her fuinjutsu expertise to make a barrier that could fend off most jutsu.

"We have a lot of explaining to do."

oOo 30 minutes later.

Kushina looked at her daughter who was staring at her shoe.

"Naru-chan…why didn't you tell me this immediately?"

Naruko gave her mother a scared glance and that was the only answer required. Kushina pulled Naruko in for a tight hug hoping to drown out her fears.

Naruko fell asleep soon after in the comfort of her mother's protective arms.

Kakashi nearly fell down.

"Madara Uchiha are you sure?"

"That is the name he gave her…It may not be Madara but there is always a chance. He may have truly become immortal…"

"And now he's targeted my daughter?"

Orochimaru nodded his head to her question.

"That is why I've requested the permission of Hiruzen-sensei.

We are to leave the village to train…we will train as hard as possible reach our power limits. We will also teach Naruko all we possibly can. She is the target she will need more strength than any of us."

Kushina kept stroking her daughter's hair in a way to soothe her in her sleep.

"I've also asked the aid of Jiraiya and any who can help us. Now that he knows the dire situation he will either be out spying even more so then ever or training Naruko what he possibly can."

Kushina had a question on her face.

"How long will we be gone…? And We can't all possibly go. It will weaken Konoha to much I doubt Sarutobi would allow that"

"We can be gone as long as five years… maybe more it depends on how well we develop Naruko. Hiruzen allowed us three to go with Naruko. Some can join for a short period of time or other villages could if they so desired but as far as Konoha this is a project worth the investment…at least that is what Hiruzen said."

Orochimaru and Kushina both knew the dark-side of the Sandaime he was ruthless when it came to Konoha…that was what he called the Will of Fire. To die for your village. Kushina would never allow her daughter to be poisoned into believing that. That Will was the reason Minato made Naruko into the Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi knew of Hiruzen's true intentions to an extent.

Village over all family friends. The Village was the top priority. If death was need to preserve Konoha then the deaths would happen.

"Orochimaru when do we leave?" Kushina held her daughter tight thinking about Hiruzen's true beliefs.

"As soon as the sun rises tomorrow…No one must know we left only Hiruzen himself would know of our escape."

oOo

Naruko was holding a small bag of clothes and rations and Kushina was holding the same.

Orochimaru told them to pack light as their journey would be hindered with excessive items.

Kakashi walked towards the two Uzumaki who were waiting by the gate.

No one or very few were up so early in the morning.

Orochimaru caught up with them.

"Say goodbye to Konoha Naruko we won't be seeing it again for a while."

Naruko followed her orders from her mother and waved at Konoha aimlessly

"Goodbye!"

oOo Days Later-On The Road

Naruko was sitting by the campfire made by Orochimaru next to her mother.

They were huddled together lovingly.

"it's going to be a long journey Naruko…but in the end we will all be benefitted by it."

Naruko went to her makeshift tent before Kushina as she got tired easier from all the walking and occasional training sessions.

Naruko layed in her tent.

When her eyes shut a nightmare that had yet to leave her began.

Naruko was sitting down in a dark room.

The masked man known as Madara stood in front of her.

"You have something I want…"

Naruko shivered.

Madara leaned in til they were face to face.

Naruko woke up in a startle.

Kushina noticed her daughter's problem and laid down next to her hoping to soothe her down to sleep peacefully.

It worked.

She had a good dream and a great night's rest.

But when she woke before her mother she looked around.

The world faded to black and red.

"You can't escape that easily."

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Next chapter will contain a time skip.**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Naruko is actually younger than Sasuke and the academy students.**_

_**The massacre happened when Naruko was five.**_

_**Sasuke and crew are 7 at this time.**_

_**Other informatory story details.**_

_**Kushina-21**_

_**Kakashi-14**_

_**Orochimaru-30 looks 25**_

_**Hiruzen-O-L-D**_

_**Leave dat like and dem reviews never hurt.**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed**_


	3. Chapter 3: An Incident-An Assault

Naruko the Ultimate Weapon

I don't own a thing.

Notes For this Chapter:

My First ever lemon (it isn't lovey-dovey)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyubi(Note Kyubi means in Jinchuuriki mode not in human form)**

_**End Of Chapter**_

Chapter 3: An Incident…An Assault

4 years since last chapter

Naruko was standing in a clearing with Kakashi training accuracy and chakra control as Kushina and Orochimaru went for food in a nearby town.

Naruko threw her kunai and hit all the specified areas.

She had jumped off the trunk of a tree and did a spiral as she threw her shuriken once again hitting the specified areas perfectly.

"Good Naruko now let's test your taijutsu."

The group knew of Naruko's exponential amount of Chakra so testing control was always good. Naruko was strong but sometimes went over her head in trying things.

Kakashi got in his stance with his book in hand.

"Hey pay attention to me I am not little anymore!" Naruko pouted.

Kakashi put away his book.

"You have my undivided attention…"

Naruko gave him her fox grin

She disappeared in a blur and sweeped her leg at Kakashi's

Kakashi jumped over her kick and performed a palm strike over Naruko's abdomen.

Today they were training in defense against Hyuga style taijutsu since Kakashi is able to remember and replicate most of what he sees he was the perfect candidate to perform this training plus he could help her with her sharingan.

Naruko's blue eyes morphed and her sharingan activated.

Kakashi's was superior because he had more time with his sharingan.

Naruko dodged some of his kunai and jumped into hand to hand combat.

He was doing the Hyuga style at a speed that made him seem like he was a pure blood Hyuga only problem was he didn't have the ability to see the chakra channels like a Hyuga.

Naruko dodged at palm and twisted Kakashi's arm around.

She used the arm to propel her closer to Kakashi she then struck her elbow directly into his gut.

Kakashi backed up not expecting her to move so fast or so hard.

She then jumped up and began to drop her leg over Kakashi's head.

When she reached the crown of his head it felt like a tap.

"Heh got you Kakashi-sama!"

Naruko extended her hand and pulled up Kakashi from his kneeling position.

In the past 4 years Naruko grew a bit she was about 5 feet tall and her beauty still matched that of Kushina possibly even more.

Kakashi gave her a hidden grin.

"You finally got me…So I guess Ninjutsu training will officially begin."

He pulled out a small square piece of paper.

"This is Chakra Paper depending on its reaction to you will be how I train you."

Kakashi handed her the paper.

"Just charge a small amount of chakra into it and the rest will happen on its own."

Naruko grabbed the small piece of paper.

She pushed a small amount of chakra into the paper.

The paper split in half.

"Ah so your affinity is wind."

Naruko gave Kakashi a girly smile.

"Yoshi Ikuzo!"

Kakashi led the way to an open area by the river near their camp.

Kakashi stopped.

"I forgot the scrolls…I'll be right back Naruko-san."

Kakashi headed back to the camp.

oOo 45 minutes later

Naruko had her feet in the river.

'sheesh Kakashi-sama is taking a long time.'

Naruko put on her sandals.

'I'll go check on him.'

oOo At The Camp.

Naruko jumped into the clearing.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei…"

A chop to her neck knocked Naruko unconscious.

**Lemon Warning**

Naruko woke up in her tent.

She was unable to move her arms.

'What the hell.'

Suddenly a hand was placed on her back and she realized she was no longer wearing clothes.

Naruko could barely mover her head it was as if someone tied her up. In fact if she tried to struggle she could feel the chakra burn.

The hand moved slowly up her back in a petting motion.

Not a word was said.

Naruko couldn't see the person touching her.

The hand moved lower than it had and stuck to her hips.

Another hand took the other side.

'no no no no no no no!'

A chill went up her spine.

Then a rod began to push into her lower region.

"NO! please please please stop…"

The man did not answer.

The tip pushed into her.

"no please please do-don't do this."

He did not stop.

He pushed into her deeper.

"AH!" She began to scream in agony.

Her body was not ready for such actions.

"don't…don't do this." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Her cries were not heard.

He pushed into her as far as possible hitting her womb.

"Gah!"

The man grunted and slowly pulled out until the tip was all that was left inside her.

He then pushed into her harder and faster than the first.

"No…please please AH!...stop this please." She was crying tears falling from her face.

Again no answer to her pleas were given

He began to speed up now.

Naruko's hips felt like mush if she were standing she would have collapsed.

The man began to pump his rod into her

He pushed in and pulled out stretching her fast.

Naruko's mind felt like mush now.

He pulled out and in a hard final thrust he spread his seed inside her.

Naruko's world went black.

**Warning End**

oOo Somewhere else.

Naruko was standing in a pool of water.

A tall red headed lady that's beauty radiated was standing in front of the blonde.

Tears were falling into the pool as the naked blonde stood their alone except for the red headed woman that was not her mother.

The woman was wearing a red satin dress.

She walked over to the crying blonde and embraced her.

"Dream child and do not dwell…It will only hurt you."

A question formed in between sobs.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?"

The woman wiped away the tears from the blonde's face.

"I am Kurama young one but for now rest."

Naruko laid her head on Kurama's chest and Kurama pulled her into the water when they fell through they were lying on a small bed.

"shhh-shhh child everything will be better soon enough"

Slowly in Kurama's bed Naruko drifted off.

oOo Back at camp.

Kushina walked into the clearing feeling an uneasiness in her stomach.

When she found Kakashi unconscious near a tree stump her suspicions intensified.

"Oro-san attend to Kakashi."

The snake began to help out the white haired ninja starting with waking him up.

Kushina followed a small but real set of footprints that only her daughter could have made.

The trail stopped near the campfire.

Kushina ran to her and her daughter's tent.

The image she found there would be forever immortalized in her mind.

A naked Naruko lay on sheets of blankets.

Her hair covered her head.

Bruise marks on her hips the shape of hands.

And blood flowing down her daughter's leg starting from the female only anatomy part.

"Naruko!"

She kneeled down next to her limp daughter.

Luckily she was breathing.

Unluckily Kushina knew what had happened to her.

She began to get rid of the chakra wires covering her daughter.

Once they were gone Kushina pulled Naruko into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Naruko…gomen gomen gomen gomen. I should have taken care of you…" Tears fell from the red head Kunoichi's pain filled eyes.

Orochimaru was helping Kakashi stand.

The two Shinobi took a look inside the tent and immediately looked away.

"Th-this who would do this…"Kakashi kept his voice down so Kushina couldn't hear.

Kushina was holding Naruko tightly trying to say she would never let her go.

Naruko's head laid on Kushina's shoulders.

End Of Chapter 3

_**Naruko…**_

_**Kushina left for supplies and returns to a terrible sight.**_

_**That was my first lemon although not sure if that really counted…**_

_**Next chapter holds a little surprise and the violater will soon be revealed.**_

_**Til next time Leave dem stuffs**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Peace Out!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Return the Surprise

Naruko the Ultimate Weapon

I don't own a thing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyubi(Note Kyubi means in Jinchuuriki mode not in human form)**

_**End Of Chapter**_

Chapter 4: The Return…The Surprise

Kushina was holding Naruko tightly.

Naruko was unresponsive alive but gone.

Naruko nuzzled her head in her mother's neck.

Her eyes closed tears flowing.

oOo Kurama's Dimension.

Naruko was lying next to the Fox Demon Kurama

"Kurama…please make the pain stop…" Naruko was still crying

"I'm sorry child I can only sedate the pain…You must make it stop." She moved her hand over Naruko's head.

"It hurts…it hurts so much."

Kurama wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Sleep child. At least you can forget if you dream well if only for a moment."

Naruko slowly began to drift off eyes fluttering until they finally shut.

oOo 4 months later

Kushina was sitting next to the campfire after she put Naruko in her tent and to sleep.

"We need to go back to Konoha…" Kushina broke the quite tension.

"I agree." Kakashi took a seat next to a tree.

"Naruko hasn't been improving, and she is unable to train as she barely does anything by herself."

"She needs help to deal with the trauma."

"Tomorrow we begin are journey back to Konoha…send a message to The Hokage he'll want to see us."

That night Naruko didn't wake in a frightened terror. She slept without a sound.

The morning after Kushina brought a bucket of water she bought along the way and began to sponge bathe Naruko.

Naruko still had yet to even put clothes back on when they travel she rides on Kushina's back wrapped in a blanket.

Once Kushina finished bathing Naruko she wrapped her in her blanket and put her on her back.

Kakashi walked into the tent.

"Kushina I could carry Naruko if you need help…"

Upon hearing Kakashi's request Naruko jumped off Kushina's back and hugged her knees becoming like a ball and shaking her head. No words but her actions spoke.

"Arigatou Kakashi-san but I don't think Naruko wants it…"

Kakashi understood she needed to recover.

"Gomen…Kakashi-sama…"Naruko whispered out her first few words in days.

"It's okay Naruko…I understand." He smiled but Naruko had her head in between her knees.

She crawled away from her corner and clambered onto Kushina's back nuzzling her head in her mother's neck.

oOo Days Later at Konoha

Kushina was able to dress Naruko that morning and got her to walk the rest of the way holding her hand.

A Jonin at the gate noticed the group and left to inform the Hokage of their arrival, although he already knew.

Naruko looked around not daring to look at villagers or Ninja especially if they were of the male gender.

"Hello Kushina-sama, Kakashi-sama, Orochimaru-sama, and Naruko-san" Hayate Gekko greeted the returning villagers. And then he coughed in his hand.

Naruko hid behind Kushina and Gekko got the vibe

'No male interaction…got it.'

"Well we're off to Hokage Tower."

oOo Hokage Tower

"Welcome Back…I must ask why the impromptu return?"

"Hokage-sama…We agreed to not say." Kushina addressed the old man.

"Naruko good to see you again!"

Naruko was holding Kushina's hand looking at her feet, but once He said her name she once again shrank behind Kushina.

"Hmm? Do you not remember good old Hiruzen?"

Naruko did not answer.

"We would like to take our leave." Orochimaru cut in to drop the tension.

"Hai."

oOo

Naruko was in her room.

'I'm so weak now…'She choked back sobs

'I'm useless'

"No child you are not useless."

Naruko was sucked into her secret world.

"Kurama…what can I do? I don't know…"Naruko began to cry

Kurama wiped away her tears and the once again laid down on the bed it comforted Naruko to be alone with only herself and Kurama. She loved her Kaa-chan…but she couldn't be in solitude unless she was with Kurama

"Child I've answered your question many times before."

"But I just do-don't know what to do…"

"In time you will know…"

Naruko was lying in her bed again.

Naruko felt something rise in her throat…

She ran to the bathroom and vomited a clear liquid.

Naruko then though for a second.

She had been vomiting a lot…she blamed it on returning from Kurama's world but…

She looking in her bedroom mirror.

"Ma-ma-mother!"

Kushina ran into the room.

"Naruko?"

Naruko looked at her then the mirror then her tummy.

Kushina caught on.

"Mother…this can't happen…please don't tell me this is happening…" New tears formed in her eyes.

Kushina hugged her child.

"It's going to be okay Naruko…It's all going to be okay."

Naruko nuzzled her face into Kushina's neck like she usually would when she was sad or distraught(and every day since the incident)

oOo

Kakashi was sitting with his "rival" and other friends

"Kakashi so how was the trip?"

Kakashi began to explain what's happened over the years except the last 4 months.

Kakashi stopped when he noticed Naruko being carried to Ichiraku's by Kushina.

'I thought she was over that?...'

"I'll be right back." Kakashi chased after the two Uzumaki's

"Hey you don't think…"

"No Couldn't be…"

"Oh my eternal rival has been hit with the beautiful youthful gift of LOVE!"

oOo

Orochimaru was already sitting in the ramen stand preferred by Naruko though he didn't know they would go there so soon.

Kushina put down Naruko and she took her seat in the corner.

Kushina sat in between Orochimaru and Naruko.

Kakashi walked in soon after.

"Looks like the whole group is here."

Naruko ordered her favorite ramen.

Orochimaru had gotten his ramen at the same time.

Kushina ordered a random bowl.

Kakashi ordered a small bowl.

Kakashi and Orochimaru noticed the tension in the air.

"Erm…Hmph Kushina-sama…Naruko-san?"

Naruko got her bowl and began to nibble on it.

"Kushina?"

Kushina looked up from her daughter.

"Gomen…I blanked out." She gave them a strained smile.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes…something important." Kushina looked back at her daughter whom began to eat her ramen a little bit faster.

"Naruko-san? Is something wrong?"

Naruko stood up

"Arigatou…"

She walked out of the ramen stand and Kushina paid for the two ramen bowls.

Orochimaru gave Kakashi a glance.

They both looked at Naruko's bowl.

It was still mostly full.

"She always finishes the bowl…"

"Something must be wrong."

The two stood up and went to the Uzumaki household.

oOo

Kakashi and Orochimaru tried to peek through the window but the blinds covered it.

Kakashi used his sharingan.

He saw the figures of Kushina and Naruko.

Naruko lying in bed and Kushina using some kind of chakra hovering over Naruko's stomach eventually she stopped and hugged Naruko.

"I don't know we she go inside."

Kakashi knocked on the door.

It felt like an eternity but Kushina answered the door.

"…Konichiwa…"

"May we come in?"

Kushina opened the door wider.

The two men walked into the house.

"Since we've returned you seem as distant as Naruko…"

Kushina rubbed the back of her head.

"Gomen…a lot of things on my mind."

"Can we talk about it?"

"She asked me not to."

"What are you two hiding…We're like family you know you can tell us."

Kakashi looked genuinely hurt.

"I'll get Naruko…"

Kushina walked into her daughters room as Orochimaru took a seat.

Naruko looked at the two men.

"Gomen…I'm not afraid... not of you anyway…I'm afraid it'll happen…again." Naruko was looking at her feet.

"No need for apologies we just want to know what the big secret is…"

Naruko looked at her mother whom looked at Kakashi and Orochimaru afraid.

"Naru-Naruko I-is…she is p-"

Naruko stopped her.

"I I-I'm…Pr-Pregnant…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

Kakashi had a frown drawn on his face.

'first the assault and now this…'

Naruko was close to tears.

Orochimaru and Kakashi pulled her into a group hug.

"You should have told us…We are always going to be here for you two…"

"Gomen…"

Naruko began to hear Kurama's soothing voice.

"Your destiny is unfolding…I just hope you make the right choices Child…"

_**End Of Chapter 4**_

_**Naruko is erm…**_

_**Next Chapter will be about stuff.**_

_**Updating for me will begin to get less unscheduled as I'm returning to my Mother's home and going back to school tomorrow.**_

_**As of stuffy stuffs you leave them stuffy stuffs**_

_**Hope You Enjoyed**_

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
